The Missing Research Paper
The School of Our's Season 6 Episode 15 "The Missing Research Paper" The research paper was due Tuesday but it has been postponed to Friday. In math, they finally changed seats, Duane sits near the front in the first column with this girl Taylor sitting in front of him. Ms. Kingsley was sad that Duane is across the class, now Brandon Geiger the class’s simpleton sits where Duane sat. Everyone likes their old seats better. In art, Duane and Nate have became fiends, since they are both friends with Tia. On Friday, Duane comes in and goes to the library. There are kids in hi English class who is in there. Duane printed out his paper and was late. Conner for once since high school started feels confident. Duane is noticing a lot of mistakes and his cards are not in order. Julie had told Ms. Krav that her cards is not in order, the. The teacher said that she will not be grading it, if they are not. Duane heard that and started to panic. The teacher started looking at Duane’s paper and noticed he labeled his paragraphs and his outline was apart of his essay. Duane was told to come back after school. Duane was not in the best mood all day. Brian Guzzo did not come in class today,mans he is automatically not graduating. This is a topic among the class, Tyler Henderson said oh well. People really don’t like him. Kirsten came literally 2 minutes before the bell to hand in her paper she was lucky. Duane told Nate that a kid is not graduating because he didn’t come to school for his research paper. Nate is a 10th grader, and won’t have to worry about the strict rules. At the end of the day, Duane and Tia went back to English class to hand in his paper. During duanes lunch break he fixed all his mistakes and had it ready. But the teacher told him that he is now below the page requirements and told him to go to the library to extend his conclusion. Tia is saying she’s black and calling Duane white. She’s taking snap chat pictures of him also. When they get back, there is a bunch a AP students in there getting help by ms. Krav so Duane has to wait. Julie is here basically doing her paper and she’s stressed out. Duane was happy until he found out there’s a mistake. Tia told Duane that she was texting Shane Womelsdolf, and she told him that he said that Duane is a liar and not to believe anything he say because he made a Facebook account to harass his friends and he will mostly talk and her Tia too and that Duane is a fag. The class got so quiet while Tia was reading that out loud. Julie in a sarcastic way said “Oh Duane is so bad because he lied”. Duane is pissed off that Shane is trying to ruin his friendship with Tia. Soon Duane noticed his whole research paper, Duane is freaking out, Ms. Krav is telling to look places. A whole group of girls left, and Duane thinks one of the girls took it by a mistake. Duane is shaking, Tia told him its a good thing he didn’t drink a monster. Luckily Duane had the paper in his USB but he was able to type his outline over the weekend. Duane had a stressful night. Next week, Duane was still pissed how Shane was talking about him, Duane had mentioned it to Conner O’reily. Conner said that when Him, Shane and Brian is on Xbox playing, Shane would talk about him saying how he can’t stand Duane. Duane asked how his name got brought up. Conner said that Brian said Duane is in his guitar class,mans Conner added that he have him in his English class, the Shane would bash Duane. Duane thinks it’s funny. In math, Mr. Stumpo was handing back papers, Mary was given her paper,mans Stumpo had mention the note on her paper that said something like “Excellent good work”. Taylor had the same grade but no note. Mary Kate was wondering the same thing. Taylor said “Be careful he probably wants to rape you”. Duane thought that was pretty funny. In psychology Duane and Chris for the first time in months sat next to each other while Dylan was gone. Chris and Duane was friends, joking playing iPad games and talking. Tony doesn’t really talk to Duane anymore and now, Tony sits in the back with Shannon. While Duane sits in his regular seat by his self. Everyone is playing trivia crap, Tony, Shannon, Dylan, Chris, Kevyn, Nate, Tia and Duane are obsessed with that game. In guitar Duane wanted to tell Brian something, but Brian looked into Duane eyes and said to him that he has beautiful dark eye lashes. Duane told Nate and Tia at lunch. Nate thinks Brian is gay, Kevyn is saying how he’s gay, and Tia and Duane are saying how he waxes his eye brows. Austin is getting really annoyed by Morgan now. Morgan was showing “porn” pictures and “gay porn” from Google. Duane was upset because Morgan did it in his iPad. On the day before break, Morgan and Eric had a straw berry milk with holes on the top, Austin was annoyed when Morgan acted like she was going to squirt it at him. “Can you please don’t do that” Austin said. Morgan got distracted by something g and left. Duane notices this while working on making his song for the guitar final. Duane walked into psychology, normally Dylan an Chris says hi to Duane, but Tony came up, in his red fire shirt, saying hi to Duane asking him how’s it going. Duane answer in his mellow tone voice, until Dylan came. They won’t return to school until January 5, 2015 for another 2 in a Half weeks of school.